


Новый год Майкл

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda Grayson is Awesome, Gen, Human Michael, Hurt Michael, Michael before Shenzhou, New Year's Eve, Spock and Michael, Vulcan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Майкл улыбается, пытаясь задавить щемящее чувство в груди. Неужели это правда последний семейный праздник для неё?





	Новый год Майкл

Майкл не хочет видеть Спока. Не в этот день.

Аманда что-то говорит нежным голосом и с улыбкой на лице, расставляя свечи на столе. Стол, за которым Майкл придётся сидеть рядом со Споком. По левую руку. И Сареком по правую. Ей хочется закрыться у себя в комнате, а не отмечать земной праздник. 

Аманда соблазняет подарками – возможно, лет десять-тринадцать назад Майкл бы откинула свои обиды и вытерпела присутствие Спока и Сарека. Не сейчас. 

Тогда в детстве у неё не было причин обижаться на Сарека и бросать на Спока злобные, чтобы не раскрыть зависть, взгляды. Спока, судя по его виду, эти взгляды никоим образом не задевали, задевая Майкл вдвойне острее.

Три стандартные недели назад Майкл отказали в месте на корабле ВАН. И тогда же она рассорилась со Споком. В тот же день прошипела ему что-то нелестное и закрыла за собой дверь, не давая матери… Аманде сгладить конфликт и позволяя ей расспросить Спока, в глазах которого будто что-то сгорело.

Майкл сознательно избегает приёмного брата с того времени, посвящая свободное время, которого внезапно стало до удушения много, изучению Федерации и в частности Флота. Идея Сарека не идеальна, но она - единственный выход для Майкл. Раз она не равная среди вулканцев, то будет тянуть лямку учёного среди землян. Не лучший вариант, учитывая как сильно различается уровень Майкл и среднестатистического научного сотрудника Флота. У неё не будет конкуренции, которая является логичной ступенью к самоусовершенствованию и развитию.

Сарек холоден с ней и Амандой, со Споком он же общается как прежде. Майкл знает, что Аманда ещё по крайней мере дважды просила его переговорить с главой экспедиции, но Сарек резко сворачивал разговор и слишком грубо отказывал. Отказывал своей жене, женщине, которую боготворит так явно и открыто для всякого, кто знает куда смотреть. На памяти Майкл Сарек никогда не отказывал Аманде – ни в мелочах, ни в важном. Аманда смело вводит земные повадки в их неправильную семью, Аманда вмешивалась в обучение Спока, Аманда ломала традиции вулканцев у них же на глазах. И никто не смеет слова сказать против неё, потому что взгляд Сарека прижимает к земле любого, кто смотрит на его жену косо. Но он отказывает ей только тогда, когда Аманда просит его за Майкл. Аманда впервые просит за неё у него. И терпит неудачу. 

Майкл человек – не наполовину как Спок, а абсолютный землянин. И пусть она слишком старается быть похожей на вулканку, но с интерпретацией эмоций у неё нет проблем. Она видит напряжённость в голосе и плечах Аманды, хоть и улыбается она вполне искренне. И видит, как Аманда темнеет лицом, когда Майкл листает на ПАДДе свод законов Флота о первом контакте либо же просматривает характеристики кораблей класса Конституция. Один из таких, _Энтерпрайз_ , как раз строится в доках на Земле. Новый, чистый, совершенный. Майкл молчаливо мечтает служить на _Энтерпрайз_ , чтобы у неё были все возможности Федерации для изучения интересующей её науки. И тем сильнее удар, когда за день до Нового года – до сегодня – Сарек сухим, обычным голосом объявляет, что она будет служить на _Шеньчжоу_ _,_ и отпивает зелёного чаю. Словно ничего не случилось. Словно не он разрушил робкие мечты приёмной дочери второй раз за месяц. 

Майкл тогда сглотнула горькую, вязкую слюну и кивнула, пожелав Аманде и Сареку спокойной ночи. Не взглянула на Спока, сцепившего пальцы до белых костяшек. И поднялась к себе. 

Она нашла всю имеющую информацию о корабле класса Уолкер. О старом, готовым на списание корабле, капитаном которого была Филиппа Джорджоу, уважаемая и одна из самых награждаемых капитанов Флота. На счету _Шэньчжоу_ сотни успешных миссий – как дипломатичных, как первых контактов, так и научных. Но Майкл смотрит на ссылку по _Европе_ , нынешнем флагмане Флота, который уйдёт на задний план, когда _Энтерпрайз_ выйдет в космос. Но вот она, её судьба на ближайшие годы – старый, потрёпанный корабль Федерации, с не самым современным оборудованием, под началом земного капитана. В ушах Майкл слышится звук, с которым рвут бумагу – очень редкий звук, но она запомнила его на всю жизнь, однажды случайно надорвав уголок страницы книги. Она чувствует, как всё, ради чего она жила, рассыпается где-то в её голове. Как что-то ломается, разрушается, чтобы никогда не восстановиться. Безвозвратно. 

С восьми лет она учится, учится и учится, видя в будущем себя в лаборатории вулканского экспедиционного судна. Молчаливое спокойствие тёмных коридоров, компактность кают, тишина столовой. Лишь она и её исследования. 

Всё напрасно. Всё - в прошлом. 

Майкл, конечно же, знает отношение вулканцев к Федерации. К союзу, для них не выгодном, к союзу, который провозглашал равенство и развитие для всех, и который почему-то управлялся в основном лишь землянами. Не могла не знать – слова, полные холодного, логичного презрения настигали её и в спину, и в лицо. Ей стоило долгих четыре года и бесконечных ночей слёз и мягких утешений Аманды, чтобы научиться мысленно закрывать уши и не слышать упрёков. Не видеть высокомерности. Не чувствовать унижения. Будто это она виновата, что родилась землянином. Что Сарек выбрал её. Что выбрал Аманду. Что Спок родился. Что Федерация со своей политикой напоказ намеренно тормозит развитие других. 

И ей придётся стать одной из них. Не вулканкой – кем она всегда мечтала стать, а ими. Землянами, лезущими не своё дело, сующими нос всюду, куда могли дотянуться на своём варпе. А дотягивались они с каждым годом всё дальше и дальше. 

Когда-то, когда они со Споком ещё разговаривали, Майкл осторожно предсказала, основываясь на данных, что последующее десятилетие с вероятностью в семьдесят целых и двадцать девять сотых принесёт войну. Потому что война – закономерна. С прошлой прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы великим мужам засвербело руки нажать на кнопки фотонных торпед. Потому что земляне так и не перебороли свою жажду крови, чтобы они не говорили. А ещё оставались клингоны – и Спок сам добавил их в эту теорию – то появляющиеся, то исчезающие среди звёзд, несущие разрушения и смерть. Майкл тогда вздрогнула и потёрла озябшие плечи руками, а Спок, опустив голову, с виноватым голосом попросил прощения. Теперь по всему выходит, что Майкл будет вынуждена участвовать в этой бессмысленной, кровопролитной войне. Рано или поздно. 

Майкл смотрит на дверь. Скоро должен прийти Сарек. 

Она не может признаться себе в том, почему изменила отношение к Споку. Спок не виноват в отказе – он ведь всё ещё проходит обучение в учебном центре и даже не думает о том, чем хочет заняться по окончании Академии. А она вдруг увидела в нём конкурента. Так, словно они оба сражались за одно место, но она получила отказ, а он – приглашение. Но такого не было, а Спок всё же остаётся ей врагом. 

Спокажаль. Где-то на задворках разума Майкл понимает, что поступает с ним несправедливо. Что он не понимает. Он ведь вулканец, куда больше, чем она. Спок не улыбается Аманде, когда она приносит ему фруктовый чай, не сокращает слова, как Аманда и Майкл, потому что вулканцы слова не сокращают и не говорят метафорами. А они, земляне, обожают метафоры. Майкл пришлось дорого заплатить, чтобы отучиться от этой привычки, и платила она разочарованным, полным боли взгляды Аманды и поджатыми губами Сарека. Аманда не хотела, чтобы она становилась вулканкой, вулканцы же не хотели принимать Майкл-человека. А она лишь пыталась угодить большинству, так по-человечески и так глупо. Сейчас она понимает свою ошибку как никогда.

Вернуться в оболочку землянина будет ещё сложнее. Придётся ломать все запреты и принципы – Майкл уже заведомо дрожит изнутри. Она не хочет иметь что-то общее с вулканцами. С теми, кто не смог принять её, кто посчитал, что она недостойна. И в кои-то веки вулканцы, логичные и правильные до скрежета зубов вулканцы, показались Майкл хуже Федерации с её мутной политикой, заливающей сахарной глазурью грязь и кровь.

\- Майкл, взгляни на овощи, пожалуйста, - тёплый как молоко голос Аманды заставляет Майкл вздрогнуть и поднять взгляд от сжимающих праздничную скатерть пальцев. 

Она кивает и идёт в сторону кухни, из которой доносится сладкий запах печённых овощей. Майкл бросает косой взгляд на маринующуюся в соке цитрусов куриную грудку, которую каждый Новый Год Аманда готовит для себя. Аманда никак не может оставить поедание мяса и пристроиться к ряду вулканцев – собственно, она даже и не старается. Майкл же перестала есть мясо к одиннадцати годам, окончательно утвердившись в своём желании стать абсолютной, нормальной вулканкой. Тогда же она, смаргивая слёзы, начала осторожно выщипывать брови, чтобы придать им нужную форму. Ближе к совершеннолетию она подумывала об косметической операции на ушах, но всё же не нашла в себе смелости. Да и глаза Аманды – больные, умоляющие – никак не шли из памяти всякий раз, когда Майкл касалась пальцами круглого, несовершенного, человеческого кончика своего уха. 

Единственные земляне на планете Вулкан. Чужаки и дикари. Кошмар и ужас для логичных вулканцев. Они видят в них хаос даже если Майкл одевается в традиционную одежду и гнёт спину так ровно, что после не может лежать без слёз в глазах от боли. Аманда, казалось бы, давно перестала замечать хмурые взгляды, и одевается по собственному вкусу – нежные цветы в волосах, блестящие украшения на шее и руках, лёгкие волны или плотные косы вместо строго прямых волос и гладкой чёлки, а тяжёлые, давящие платья заменяют облегающие и светлые. Майкл, наверное, хотела бы быть похожей на неё, если бы желание сойти за свою среди вулканцев не перевешивало. 

Пожалуй, только в эти недели Майкл начинает понимать, как закостенело общество вулканцев. Они не развиваются в социализации. Они с трудом принимают новое, если не считать научные достижения. За века сотрудничества с другими расами они поразительно не желают принимать чужаков и нелогично остаются ксенофобами. Вулканцы – ксенофобы. С их известными фразами и девизами вроде «Бесконечностьразнообразия в бесконечных вариациях». С их показной любовью к любому живому существу и уважением к любой форме жизни. Вулканцы, умом и мудростью которых так восхищаются все учёные известного космоса. Это принимать больно. 

Майкл крайне смутно помнит жизнь на Земле. В основном она черпает знания из Сети. И земляне, несмотря на свою нелогичность, позволяют каждому быть собой. Земляне не живут в рамках традиций, записанных тысячу лет назад каким-то философом. Их традиции умножаются и разнятся иногда радикально. Например, Новый Год. Кто-то празднует его в конце декабря, а кто-то – в конце весны. И это не осуждается, это - местный колорит. На Вулкане же каждый шаг прописан для каждого, и не дай Сурак кому-то поступить иначе, чем от него ожидается. 

У Майкл есть Аманда и тихие вечера за чтением литературы. У Майкл есть Спок со слишком похожими на её глазами – тёмными и человеческими, за что он не единожды в детстве возвращался из Центра с зелёными разводами на лице и костяшках и с хмурымСареком за плечом. У Майкл друзья и семья – небольшая, странная, не принятая обществом снобов-вулканцев, помешанных на своей консервативности. Она готовилась к тому, что однажды оставит этот дом, украшенный теплом и воспоминаниями, ради службы на экспедиционном корабле. Сейчас же ей неизвестно её будущее – слишком хрупкое и ломкое, как иней на колючках в пустыне. Она всю свою жизнь готовилась к службе среди вулканцев, которые её предали. Либо же она предала их. А ещё она не знает как быть с землянами. Возможно, они будут как Аманда – с тихой добротой и нежностью смотреть на неё, когда она зачитывает очередную новую теорию. А, может, они будут такими, какими описывают вулканцы – жестокими, кровожадными и властными. 

Майкл открывает духовой шкаф, помешивая лопаткой пахнущие овощи. Жар опаляет лицо Майкл. Внезапная догадка – каких за эти дни было предостаточно – настигает её вот так, с зажатой деревянной лопаткой в руке, склонившуюся над противнем. 

Может, если ей отказали в экспедиции, её знания не настолько идеальны, как ей кажется? Может, она глупа даже для людей? Что, когда ступив на корабль Федерации, она не сможет найти место среди землян? Что если они все восстанут против неё так же, как воссталивулканцы? Что если они попытаются её убить, как тогда в Центре террористы? Ведь больше Сарека рядом не будет. Не будет и Аманды со Споком, которые смягчают боль от понимая собственного несовершенства, к которым она возвращается всегда, ощущая покой после острых, режущих тонкую кожу на спине, пускающих красную, ненавистно-человеческую кровь, взглядов однокурсников? Как ей жить на чужом, незнакомом корабле, полном людей, таких слишком человечных, когда вечером Аманда не принесёт ей зелёный чай и пирог с вишней в утешение? 

Майкл отключает духовой шкаф, косится на ароматное, ещё сырое мясо, и давится слюной. Она надеется, что удастся убедить Аманду дать ей кусочек белой грудинки. И тогда она увидит то, как надежда Сарека сделать из неё человека, достойного Вулкана, разрушится окончательно. Она увидит его разочарование. Как последний оплот, последняя преграда – пища животного происхождения. Заметит вздрогнувшие руки Спока, понявшего, что она сдаётся. Что она окончательно уходит.

Спок, для которого она такой же плот в этом море вулканского негодования, как он для неё. Спок, её сводный брат, получеловек, который чувствует её едва ли не лучше, чем она сама. Спок, который проводил с ней медитации, когда она боялась идти к Сареку. Спок, которого она с дрожью ужаса ожидала из пустыни, в которую он бездумно сбежал. Спок, который нелогично ворчал на свою невесту, сидя у неё в постели, пока Майкл выпрямляла волосы после душа. Спок, с которым они собирали модели кораблей Федерации, чтобы восстановить моторику её сломанных на занятии СуусМана пальцев. Спок, которого она разочаровала так же, как приёмных родителей. 

Майкл смаргивает слёзы и возвращается в гостиную, куда уже спустился Спок.

Новый год в доме Сарека всегда сопровождается голосом Аманды. Аманда командует, Аманда объясняет, Аманда вспоминала. Майкл когда-то в детстве читала о традициях землян, сейчас утрачивающих значение, в последний месяц земного года. Они праздновали Рождество, по крайней мере, на родине Аманды. Аманда - атеистка, и потому вместо Рождества у них - Новый год. С подарками, накрытым столом и украшенным домом. 

Майкл прислоняется бедром к подоконнику, за которым пустыня краснеет далёкими скалами, пока Аманда даёт Споку распоряжения. Она хотела бы, как Спок в детстве, сбежать туда, в смертельную опасность, в сухой жар, в песчаный ужас. Но у неё впереди работа. Подводить Сарека с Амандой сильнее не хочется – они и без того слишком к ней добры, приняв в семью. Сейчас она может учиться в Академии Флота, куда обычно поступают земляне, всё потерявшие. Ну, или те, кто правда хочет посвятить свою жизнь скучной межпланетной дипломатии. 

Новый год вызывает у Майкл необоснованную тоску с тех пор, как она перешла в старшие классы. Когда детство уступило место сознанию и обязательствам, возложенным на неё. Когда Майкл начала считать количество встреченных новых годов без биологических родителей.

Впереди у Майкл встречи Нового года далеко от семьи. В другом коллективе из сотни-другой выпускников Звёздного Флота. В пустоши Млечного Пути. Либо на Земле, в пустоте выделенной квартиры. Не так уж и весело. 

Сегодня она хочет быть улыбчивой ради Аманды, решившей выложиться больше, чем обычно. Ради надежды примирения со Споком. Ради прощения Сарека. Ей нужно простить и быть прощённой перед своим отъездом, слишком скорым, слишком болезненным. Но, видимо, настроение решает иначе.

По просьбе Аманды Майкл рассеяно помешивает соус, остро пахнущий чесноком. Когда ещё ей удастся попробовать еду, приготовленную Амандой? Как быстро её начнёт воротить от репликаторов? Как скоро ей надоест одинаковая синяя форма, металлические переборки и белый, слепящий свет корабля? Обязательное общение с разношерстным экипажем, для которых она будет ещё более дикой зверушкой, чем они – для неё? Когда она заплачет в подушку, скучая по рукам Аманды и её голосу, или по скрытой улыбке Спока и его приподнятых бровях? 

\- Майкл? Майкл, что случилось? – тонкая, тёплая рука косается плеча Майкл. Майкл моргает, тихо шмыгнув носом, и поворачивает голову в сторону Аманды.

\- Я в порядке, - шепчет она, кривя губы в улыбке. Но Аманда не была бы собой, если бы всё не поняла.

\- О, милая, - забрав из рук приёмной дочери миску и отставив её на стол, Аманда заключает Майкл в крепкие объятия. – Ты справишься. Ты очень сильная. Всё будет хорошо.

Майкл совсем не уверена в том, что она сильная. Что справится. И - особенно – что всё будет хорошо. 

Хорошо не будет. Потому что Майкл - это Майкл, и она всегда всё портит. Обязательно испортит, рассорившись и настроив против себя даже всепрощающих землян. Капитан определённо обозлится на неё, и работать будет тяжело, но Майкл будет вынуждена так работать, потому что для работы мечты она недостаточно хороша. Недостаточно вулканка. 

Но что жалеть о разбитой тарелке, когда она уже превратилась в осколки. Майкл мягко сжимает руки за спиной Аманды и отстраняется, вытирая слёзы. Аманда, грустно улыбаясь, помогает ей стереть мокрую дорожку с щеки. 

\- Мы всегда будем с тобой, Майкл. Чтобы не случилось. И мы всегда будем тебя любить и гордиться. Ты – наша дочь. Здесь твой дом и твоя семья. Не забывай об этом, ладно?

Майкл кивает, пытаясь успокоиться. Спок смотрит на неё своими человеческими глазами с другой стороны комнаты, с полными руками пёстрых салфеток – или гирлянд, с туманом перед глазами не разобрать, и Майкл так остро хочется подойти к нему и по-человечески обнять. Попросить прощения за все дни игнорирования и холодности, потому что ей правда жаль, и ей больно, но Майкл слишком долго воспитывала в себе гордость вулканца, а не всепрощаемость человека. Может, объятие лишило бы её необходимости говорить – Спок всегда лучше понимал значение касаний, чем путаницу слов. Может, объятие сломало бы Спока окончательно, потому что Майкл дала бы ему понять, что больше никогда не станет прежней и действительно скоро уйдёт. Но, может быть, ей стоит просто попытаться.

Спок, возможно, видит мысли в её глазах, потому что слегка улыбается ей, и Майкл теряет любую решимость. Но перебарывает себя и откладывает ложку, делает шаги навстречу, неловко поднимая руки к плечам Спока. Он удивлённо вскидывает брови и делает шаг к ней, помогая себя обнять. Майкл давным-давно не обнимала его – разве что в детстве. Единственная, с кем она иногда практикует объятия – Аманда. Почему-то обнимать Спока не так уж неловко, как ей казалось. Непривычно - Майкл не совсем знает как держать руки на его внезапно более широких, чем помнилось, плечах, но не странно чуждо. 

Откуда-то со спины Майкл раздаётся старомодный щелчок фотоаппарата – Майкл хмыкает и улыбается, чувствуя, как под пальцами напрягается Спок.

\- Мама, - укоризненно бросает Споку самого уха Майкл, не отстраняясь. Майкл отходит сама, поняв, что для брата это уже слишком долгий контакт. 

\- Да, мама, не собирай компромат, - усмехается Майкл, широко растягивая губы. К её облегчению, Спок не кривится и не хмурится, видя её попытку вернуть себе человечность. Спок совсем не обращает внимания на то, какими резкими и продуманными, потому наигранными кажутся эти её попытки. Майкл благодарна и ему, и Аманде за то, что они не придают этому огласки.

Когда входная дверь с шумом раскрывается, они втроём замирают. Майкл замирает в ужасе. 

Ей ещё предстоит пережить Сарека, который точно не одобрит разрастание человеческого поведения в собственном доме. Спок в поддержку сжимает локоть Майкл, отвлекая от захлестнувшей её паники.

Аманда вновь спасает положение, возвращая всех к работе и загружая обязанностями. До позднего вечера, когда по головидению начинаются концерты, они заняты подготовкой – Сарек, несмотря на робкие возмущения, вручную убирается в общих помещениях, Майкл со Споком развешивают гирлянды и украшают гостиную блестящими, безвкусными символами Нового года. Они поражённо смотрят на гору симметричных штук, выданных им Амандой и названных ею снежинками, и оба, пожав плечами, направляются к окнам. 

Аманда справляется на кухне – как уже не первый год в их доме. Она – единственная, кто не таскает из блюд еду задолго до застолья, дажене будучи воспитанной вулканкой, потому эта обязанность на ней. У Майкл к тому времени, как на столе появляется запечённая картошка, от запахов сводит желудок. Переглянувшись со Споком, пожирающим стол взглядом, Майкл тихо хихикает, едва не сваливаясь с подоконника. 

Они рассаживаются за столом, толкаясь локтями и пытаясь не влезть рукавами в тарелки. Майкл пихает под столом ногу Спока, вызывая у него убийственный взгляд, Аманда хохочет в ладонь, Сарек с невозмутимым видом расправляет на коленях тканевую салфетку. Майкл округляет глаза, убирая ноги под свой стул, чтобы не позволить Споку отомстить.

Словно они вернулись в детство. Словно не было Академии, не было этого месяца тишины и напряжения в доме. Словно они со Споком – дети, воспитываемые в более строгих, чем у людей, правилах, но всё ещё дети. Аманда, прикрывающая их мелкие пакости, Сарек, закрывающих на них глаза и позволяя быть детьми в узком семейном кругу. 

Словно Майкл не покидает их вскорости. 

Аманда даже наливает в стакан Спока немного шоколада, пока Сарек делает вид, что слишком увлечён танцами по головизору. Спок перебрасывается с Майкл заговорщицким взглядом, Аманда наполняет бокал Майкл сладким вином. Они не салютуют друг другу за столом, выпивая содержимое своих бокалов в тишине после короткой речи Аманды, желающей в наступающем году всем достичь желаемого и преумножить достигнутое в прошлом. Майкл часто моргает, пряча лицо в бокале, чтобы не видеть брошенного на неё тёплого взгляда Аманды. 

Как обычно – говорят за столом только они с Амандой, Спок и Сарек лишь иногда односложно отвечают на прямые вопросы. Ужин заканчивается через час – Сарек и без того угождает жене, растягивая приём пищи, Споку же всё равно – для него это лишний, редкий шанс побыть с семьёй вне официальной обстановки. 

Майкл улыбается, пытаясь задавить щемящее чувство в груди. Неужели это правда последний семейный праздник для неё? Неужели она больше не сможет сидеть рядом со Споком, сталкиваясь локтями, слушать в десятый раз рассказ Аманды о том, как празднуют Новый год на Земле, наблюдать за напускной хмуростью Сарека? 

Все тревоги по поводу того, с какой трудностью ей предстоит преодолеть этот ужин, затмеваются глухой болью и стараниями не заплакать. 

Наверное, она слишком долго пялится в свою пустую тарелку, потому что под столом в её колено врезается что-то твёрдое и острое. Майкл вздрагивает и отмирает, удивлённо смотря на кривящего губы Спока. Аманда что-то говорит с кухни, Майкл с трудом разбирает слова – что-то о десерте и том, не против ли мужчины. Сарек, к удивлению Майкл, соглашается – впервые на памяти Майкл. Обычно он съедает сладкий кекс наедине с Амандой с ещё одной порцией шоколадного ликёра. Спок рядом с Майкл хмурится, и она видит отображённую на его лице внутреннюю борьбу – он и без того вышел немного за границы, отпив ликёра, но десерт – это может быть слишком. Спок не выглядит опьяневшим – Майкл вообще никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то из её семьи был пьян. И потому для неё становится полным сюрпризом кивок Сарека сыну. 

 

Десерт они заканчивают к полуночи – по головизору как раз показывают пышный фейерверк. После Сарек направляется на кухню заваривать традиционный чай. Майкл со Споком помогают Аманде убирать со стола. Всё как обычно, если забыть на время десерт, шоколад и скорый отъезд.

Введя команду в компьютер, Майкл выходит из кухни, оставив Сарека наедине с хрупким заварным чайником. Спок и Аманда уже перенесли стол и стулья из гостиной, усевшись на диван и кресла. Несмотря на температуру, Аманда накрывает свои ноги пледом и, заметив Майкл, похлопывает рядом с собой, приглашая. И Спок, и Сарек предпочитают кресла, позволяя женщинам устроится между ними на диване.

Их дом слишком отличается от домов других вулканцев. Причина тому, конечно, Аманда. И, может, не будь Майкл, влияние Аманды не было столь ощутимо в каждом углу дома Сарека. Аманда вполне умеет приспосабливаться, но, как Майкл подозревает, ради неё и немного ради Спока, она полностью заменила вулканскую аутентичность земной. Удивительно, что Сарек вовсе не против, не позволив лишь изменить собственный кабинет. 

Майкл будет скучать по этому оплоту человечности в бескрайней пустыне Вулкана. Особенно будучи среди землян. 

Сарек приносит свой чай на подносе. Разобрав чашки, они продолжают смотреть глупые земные передачи, особо не разговаривая. Время уже далеко выходит за пределы их обычного режима, потому Аманда и сама Майкл тщательно давят зевки и трут глаза. Когда чай заканчивается, они прощаются и расходятся по комнатах. Майкл привычно идёт бок о бок со Споком по коридору к их спальным комнатам. Спок молчит, смотря под ноги, и Майкл молчит в ответ. Он только ловит её за локоть и слегка сжимает пальцы, желая спокойной ночи. Майкл улыбается и кивает, скрываясь за дверью. Сил на медитацию нет, да и Майкл обещала себе избавиться от вулканских привычек. Так что сразу после короткого душа, она направляется в постель. Смотря в тёмный потолок Майкл вспоминает, как Аманда, поддерживая иллюзию, укладывала их со Споком спать в детстве, упоминая старичка на санях с подарками. Майкл не помнит в каком возрасте раскусила невинную ложь приёмной матери, но они со Споком продолжали подыгрывать ещё долгое время, позволяя Аманде быть матерью маленьких детей, верящих в магию, подольше. Возможно, Аманда и сама знала, что они не верят – всё же, и Майкл, и Спок воспитывались как вулканцы, но ни разу не задали ей вопрос о том, как старик в красном мог преодолевать такие расстояния в столь короткий срок. 

Засыпая, Майкл решает, что сегодняшний вечер она будет хранить в своей памяти как нечто очень драгоценное и редкое. И будет доставать это воспоминание тогда, когда на _Шэньчжоу_ , в темноте каюты среди пустынного космоса, начнёт скучать по тому, что оставляет на неприветливом Вулкане.


End file.
